The Last Letter
by Blair.64
Summary: Daya and Shreya loved each other deeply, from the deepest corner of their hearts. Although never expressed, knew each other's feelings. The last letter, which wasn't delivered correctly, brought a change in their lives. Was that change for good or? Will this letter prove out to be a turning point in their lives? Will they ever unite? In this cruel world or somewhere else...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Friends! I'm back with another story... This story is based upon the current track (oh! I shouldn't say current, because these days they don't even show it) of DaReya... This is gonna be a short one... And... I'll post DLP... probably after June... please wait till then...**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Feelings...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaar... ab ye raat ke nau(9) baje morning walk hi karte rahoge ya bataoge bhi... ki mujhe yaha kyu bulaya hai?" Asked Abhijit as he finished reading the magazine.

Daya was pacing up and down the room.

"Abhijit... itne bhole mat bano, tumhe pta nhi... Maine tum he yaha kyu bulaya hai?" snapped Daya.

"Jab tak batayega nhi... pta kaise chalega?"

"Yaar... Abhijit... tum he pta hai ki mai kitna khush hoon," Said Daya as he sat on his couch.

"Kyu hai?" Asked Abhijit.

"C'mon yaar... wo... ladka... kya naam hai uska?"

"Siddharth,"

"Haan... haan... wohi Siddharth... Shreya ko dekhne nhi aaya," He said the last few words with a tensed expression.

Abhijit's face turned pale and a tensed look covered his face. He stammered " Haan haan... kitne acchi baat hai..."

"Tujhe pta hai, jab tunne mujhe ye baat batayi ki Shreya ko dekhne ladka aaraha hai, toh, mera dil maano tut hi gaya tha,"

"Tabhi to mai keh raha hoon, aise mamlo mei deer nhi karni chahiye," said Abhijit as he stood up from the couch "Warna... kahi gaadi na choot Jaye,"

Daya asked hurriedly "Gaadi choot gayi!?"

"Arre nhi nhi..."

"Matlab abhi deer to nhi hui haina yaar?"

"Na na...abhi kaha,"

Daya took a sigh of relief with "bas... yehi sunna tha," and said after a short pause "Usse phirse khone ka darr lgta hai,"

"Ab... ye to hona hi tu usse itna pyar jo karta hai,"

Daya smiled shyly...

"Aur to aur... agar pyar karta hai, to usse khone kar darr jayaz hai," Abhijit finished.

"Sacchi yaar... uss jaisi ladki Maine aaj taq nhi dekhi hai, itni sweet, kind hearted, innocent. aur... uski wo thousand volt ki smile, uski aakehei aur..." But was cut by Abhijit.

"Bas kar yaar... tu uski biography likh raha hai kya?"

"Nhi... mai to bas... sach,"

Abhijit shook his head with a smile.

"Yaar ... lekin mujhe thodi tension bhi hai,"

"Kyu?"

"Yaar... Shreya theek to hai na..."

"Matlab?"

"Yaar... actually wo... aaj suba nhi aayi, and... mera phone bhi utha rahi hai. Aur jante ho... aaj se pehle usne aisa kabhi nhi kiya,"

"Yaar... ab tum... thaki hogi, aur... tum kal bat kar lena,"

Daya nodded but wasn't satisfied.

"Sahi mei yaar... ab mujhe aisa lagta hai ki mujhe aur deer nhi karni chahiye... Mai kal hi Shreya ko apne dil ki baat bata duga..." said Daya.

"K... Kal?!"

Daya smiled lightly "Haan kal... Aur... tumhe ne to bola... ki aise mamlo mei deer nhi karni chahiye," He said and lightly patted Abhijit's back.

"Haan haan... deer nhi ka... karni chahiye," Abhijit said while stamnering and murmered "Pta nhi... jab Daya ko pta chalega ki Shreya be shaadi ke liye haan kar di hai to... Mere yaar ka to dil tut jaega,"

He went from there "Boss... Dinner Karlo,"

Abhijit looked really tensed but didn't show it to Daya. He followed Daya.

While dinner, Daya expressed his happiness again and again by saying that he was really happy that Siddharth didn't come to meet Shreya and that soon, he would express his love and affection for her.

While Abhijit just gave a fake smile all the time and agreed to Daya upon each of his talks. He seemed really worried.

Daya noticed Abhijit's worriedness but he was so happy, that he forgot to ask him about it, each and every time he remembered it.

Post dinner, Daya asked Abhijit to stay with him for tonight as it was really late.

Abhijit agreed and slept on the same bed as Daya.

While on the bed, Daya was thinking "Shreya... ab bohot jald hum dono ek honge... Bohot jald... Tum nhi janti... ki jab Abhijit ne mujhe bataya ki wo... wo Siddharth tumhe dekhne aaraha hai toh... sach mei mera dill toot gaya tha... Tabhi... Tabhi mujhe pta chal gaya ki mai tumse kitna... kitna pyaar karta hoon... (he blushed to himself) Hmm... bohot intezaar karwaya na tumhe?"

He caressed her pic which he had once clicked secretly, in the bureau...

"Janta hoon... mai bohot kamzoor hoon, Sr. Insp. Daya... Jiske naam se aapradhi kaampthe hai, jo ek-ek criminal ke much se sach nikal wane ke liye jaana jata hai... aaj haar gaya tha... Apne... apne khud ke dill se sach nhi ugalwapaya... "

A tear drop escaped his eyes.

"Haar gaya tha... Lekin... ab aisa lgta hai ki zindagi ne ek naya mauka diya hai... Sach... Ek Naya Mauka! Yess! Ab... bas ab aur nhi... ab aur intezaar nhi karwauga... tumhe... hum bohot jald ek honge... Promise... Ab... aur intezaar nhi karwaunga... Promise..."

He drifted into a deep sleep with a happy and content smile.

While on the other hand, Abhijit was thinking about the problem ahead in DaReya's life "Daya... Daya... Ye kya kiya? Apni dill ki baat usse agar kal bata di hoti... toh aaj ye din na dekhna padta... Ab kya hoga? Shreya ke Mata pita ke saath bhi theek nhi ho raha hai... Unhe sach nhi pta..."

He became more restless "Lekin... ye baat sahi bhi nhi hai... galat bhi nhi hai. Ab kya hoga? Bas aab jo bhi ho. Usse mere bhai ki zindagi sawar jaye. Bas ab, Daya khush rahe... Mai toh bas ab uski khushi ke liye hi prathna kar sakta hoon..."

"Abhi ke liye toh maine Daya se keh diya ke Shreya uss Siddharth se mil nhi payi kyu ki wo aaj nhi aaj paya... Lekin, leakin kab taq usse chupauga? Kab taq?! Kabhi na kabhi toh... use pta chala hi jayega... Tab najane kya hoga..."

"Kaash... Siddharth kabhi humari zindagi mei kabhi aaya hi na hota... kaash... Toh kitna acha hota... sab kuch bilkul theek toh chala raha tha..."

He ran his fingers through Daya's face with a painful smile "Kaash sab theek ho jaye..."

He too tried to sleep with a worried mind and heavy heart.

 **Shreya's house**

She pushed herself on the bed and cried saying "Aapne mere saath aisa kyu kiya ...? Kyu? Kyu? Kya bigara tha maine aapka? sirf... sirf pyaar hi to kiya tha aapse!"

"Kya aap ye kehna chahte hai ki aap se Pyaar karke maine galti ki?! Yehi kehna chahte haina aap?!"

"Tarika kehti hai ki aap yaha mujhse baat karne aaye thae..." She paused and tried to wipe her never ending tears. But she was unable to stop her tears...

She let those tears fall off... Because she knew this pain in her heart would never lessen.

"Toh phir kuch kaha kyu nhi? Kuch to keh skate thae na ap? Something!? For God's sake!" Shreya suddenly busted out.

"Kya aap mujhse pyaar karte bhi hai? Aaj phir mai khud se wohi sawal pochne ke liye majboor ho gayi hoon - Kya aap mujhse Pyaar karte bhi hai ya nahi? Mujhe to nhi lgta hai?! Agar aap karte to aaj mujhe... nhi HUME ye din na dikhna padhta... apki chuppi ko mai na hi samjhugi,"

"Kyu? Kyu? Kyu?" Her questions remained unanswered the whole night "Aakhir kyu kiya aisa aap ne?!"

"Aaj toh maine bas haan hi kaha hai... kalko agar shaadi ho gayi toh...? Tab bhi aap case ka bahana bana kar chale jayege...?"

She took a deep breath "Agar meri shaadi ho gayi toh? Wo mujhpe apna haq jataeya..."

She cried "Aur... aur... wo mujhe chuega bhi... aur..." She couldn't continue further as her heavy throat prevented her from doing so.

After a few minutes, she composed herself with "Mai kissi aur ko apne pass aane nhi de sakti... aap mane ya na mane... maine ye haq sirf aur sirf apko hi diya hai..."

"Agar koi aur... aisa karega toh... toh... mai jee nhi paugi... Marr jaugi... lekin... aise zindagi nhi jee paugi..."

She was becoming weak with each of her own words "Tab aap kya kahege? Aap ko taqleef nhi hogi? Kyu hogi? Aap thodi na mujhse Pyaar karte hai... nhi karte na?!"

"Lekin mai toh karti hoon na? Kya ye Pyaar ek tarfa hai? Ya Pyaar hai hi nhi?!"

She was unable to find answers to her questions...

The night passed slowly for Daya, while for Shreya, it was no less than a roller coaster. On the other hand, Abhijit was unable to sleep because of tension.

 **Next day,**

 **CID bureau..**.

Shreya was the first one to reach the bureau as she had to finish an incomplete file.

She finished her file soon and stood near her desk thinking about the day before yesterday's events...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **He he! That's all for now... Hope you liked it... Well I know it wasn't that good... But...I just wanted to convey tha feelings of Abhijit, Shreya and Daya...**

 **Hope you understand... I'll post the next chapter soon...**

 **Quote of the day - First keep peace with yourself, then you can also bring peace to others -Thomas a Kempis**

 **Till then...**

 **Be happy**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Control your anger**

 **Forgive more**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours Blair... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya there! I'm back! I'm really happy with the reviews that I've got... Thank you everyone!**

 **Really sorry for posting late... Actually... was kinda busy...!**

 **Please have a look at the cover image... It took me a whole lot of time to find the suitable font...**

 **Guys... lemme tell you this story is really close to my heart...**

 **A big thank you to Topaz who helped me in selecting the title... ! :) Sorry... forgot to thank you in the previous chapter... ;)**

 **One of the guests said something regarding Friday's episode...**

 **Ya... Daya carried Shreya in spite of Purvi being there :) But... ya I'm also sad... Shreya calling Daya as 'Bhaiya'... Although it was a case... but still... But as BP sir said, no hopes now...**

 **Well... DaReya will remain alive in our hearts and in this FF forever...**

 **Let's begin...**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How it all began**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beta... tum Anand uncle ko jaanti ho na?" Shreya's mom asked her in the morning.

"Haan mummy," Replied Shreya.

"Arre wo unka ladka haina Siddharth, wo log aaj aarahe hai, tum he dekhne, shaadi ke liye! Aaj shaam aarahe hai... chaar baje," Her mom said excitedly.

These words by her mom froze her from head to toe. She didn't utter a single word. She was indeed speechless. Silent tears flowed down her eyes. But she was able to hide them.

"Acha... ye to bata mai konsi saari pehnu? Red wali ya blue wali?"

She didn't respond. She was engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Arre... Shreya beta... kaha kho gayi?" Asked her mom.

She quickly wiped her tears and managed to say "Haan... haan ma,"

"Beta tum kaha kho gayi ho? Acha jaldi se mereliye ek acchi se sarri select karo aur apne liye bhi," replied her mom.

"Ji maa... mai... mai abhi aayi,"

"Arre Shreya beta... isse kya ho gaya?" her mom said to herself.

"Lgta hai sharma gayi," Said her dad as he kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm..." hummed her mom as she smiled.

"Kitne jaldi badi hogyi na humari Shreya, lgta hai abhi kal hi him usse humare iss ghar mei liye thae aur aaj hi wo humse duur Jaa rahi hai," and a tear escaped his eyes.

"Bas kijiye na aap... ab humari Shreya badi ho gayi hai,"

"Yakin nhi ho raha..."

 **After sometime,**

The bell rang...

Shreya was in her room thinking about how to tell Daya about this situation.

"Arre Shreya beta! Zara dekhna to darwaze pe kon aaya hai? Mujhe zara thoda kaam hai yaha," Said her mom from the kitchen.

"Theek hai mummy," replied Shreya from her room. She quickly wiped her tears and made her a bit more presentable.

"Purvi, mai zara dekh ke aati hoon, mummy busy hai,"

Purvi had come to her house just a few hours ago when she came to know about this hurricane entering her life, named, Siddharth.

Purvi smiled and answered "Theek hai Shreya," She had a hint of about who was at the door.

Shreya walked to the door, thinking it might be Siddharth. But as she glanced over the clock, she came to know that it was only one. She was quite surprised about the fact who would be there at this time?

But the next second answered her questions. As soon as she opened the door, she a muscular figure standing, a figure which she longed to see...

Daya...

"Sirr... aap?" asked bit hesitated Shreya.

"Aa... Hi Shreya," said Daya as he stammered.

She just smiled painfully and looked at him again.

"Sirr... boliye na kya baat hai," she yearned to hear his feelings.

"Ab... wo mai to... bas... mera matlab... hum," he turned to look at Abhijit... but he was in the car.

Daya gave him a deathly glare to which Abhijit simply waved his hand, as he had expected this...

Shreya too followed Daya's gaze and looked at the car and said surprisingly "Abhijit sir..."

"Ab... haan wo..."

Abhijit signalled him to tell her. He nodded and signalled him to wait.

"Boliye na sir... kya baat hai?" she said with a satisfied smile as she now knew exactly why and how he was here.

"Shreya... mai wo... tumse k... kuch..."

But his words remained incomplete as Shreya's mom came there asking "Arre Shreya beta... kon hai darwaze par?"

Shreya turned back and looked at her mom with a shocked face.

Abhijit seemed worried. While Purvi was smiling after seeing Daya.

"Arre Daya beta tum?" said her mom "Aandar aao na, Shreya beta... unhe andar bulao na,"

Shreya turned to Daya and said "Haan sir... aayiye na... please,"

Daya became more nervous and said "Arre... nhi nhi... mai to bas... aise hi," he stopped and looked at Shreya's face, yearning to hear his feelings for her.

Shreya looked at Abhijit to tell Daya. Purvi smiled at his nervousness. Abhijit, however, sensed that he might have been called in but was hesitating, signalled him to move in.

Daya looked at Abhijit and finally gave up.

"Sir... please aayiye na," Shreya insisted.

This time he couldn't refuse... and began to walk inside the house.

But as he took his first step, that damn little thing rang again! Again at the wrong time!

"Umm... ek minute," said Daya ase he picked up his phone and received the call.

"Senior Insp. Daya here..."

(...)

"Acha?"

(...)

"Theek hai, kaha par?"

(...)

"Ok, hum abhi aate hai,"

He put his phone down and said "Umm... sorry... mujhe kuch kaam hai, mai chalta hoon, bye Shreya,"

Shreya looked at him with teary eyes and a sad face, showing a little anger.

"Haan haan... ab to aaoge... Shreya ki shaadi mei to aana hi padega," said her mom.

Shreya looked at him with hopeful eyes. Still having that one last chance of hearing his feelings. Still Daya didn't pay any heed.

"Acha... mai chalta hoon," he said with a fake smile.

Shreya's mum n dad went inside.

Shreya looked at him once again, for the last time... She didn't knew whether she would be able to see him again or not...

As Daya proceeded towards his car, he, maybe for the last time, looked towards her beauty. He crying face, and almost swelled up eyes.

This scene pinched his heart... But he didn't say anything... He didn't have the courage to do so... To talk to her... To make her realize that he will always be there for her... That he does care for her... Today, tomorrow and everyday... How much he loved her... But he didn't... He just went... And never ever turned back...

Purvi tried to console Shreya... but she too knew the only person whom she needed at that time was HIM... Unfortunately, he wasn't there... She couldn't stop her tears. Luckily, Shreya's mum and dad went inside.

Purvi took Shreya inside her room, without making her mum n dad noticing her tears.

Shreya cried silently. Purvi tried her best to control her tears, but all in vain. She finally rang up Tarika.

She picked up the call in just two rings.

"Hi Purvi! Bata... Daya ne bol diya na!?" Came a cheerful voice from the other side.

"Tarika... Daya sir ne to kuch nhi kaha," Purvi managed to say, while looking at Shreya.

"Kya!" Tarika said in a shocked voice "Kyu?!"

"Ek... ek phone aagya tha,"

"Oh no! Shreya... Shreya... theek hai?"

"Kaise theek hogi Tarika...?" Purvi said with tears.

"Meri bat kara usse,"

"Theek hai,"

Purvi gave the phone to Shreya with "Shreya... Tarika ki call hai,"

Shreya wiped her tears and said with a weak voice "H... Hello..."

"Shreya... tu... tu theek to haina?" Tarika asked in a concerning tone.

"Haan Tarika... mai theek hoon,"

"Dekh tu Daya ki bat ka bura..." but was cut by Shreya.

"Nhi Tarika... maine unki bat ka bura nhi mana... Kyu maanu?! Jab unhone kuch kaha hi nhi," Shreya answered. Hurt and pain was clearly reflected in her voice.

"Dekh Shreya... relax... maybe wo tumse kuch bolne hi aaya ho," Tarika said trying to convince her.

"Nhi! Agar kuch bolne aye thae... to kuch kaha kyu nhi? Kuch to keh skte thae na?" Shreya said with tears.

"Lekin..." Tarika couldn't sach further as the doorbell rang.

"Bye Tarika... Lgta hai... lgta hai Siddharth aaya hai," She said with a moist throat.

Shreya continued "aur agar Daya sir mile na... to unhe keh dena, ki maine Siddharth ko..." she closed her eyes tightly and finished with "Haan kardi hai,"

"Magar..." Tarika didn't get a chance to say further as Shreya cut the phone. Tarika was shocked to her last words...

 _"Agar Daya sir mile na... to unhe keh dena, ki maine Siddharth ko... haan kardi hai,"_

Tarika was still in a dillema. She didn't knew what to say or how to react.

Abhijit clicked his fingers in front of Tarika's eyes. With this, she came back into senses...

"Kya hua Tarika?" Abhijit asked.

"Arre... Abhijit... tum kab aaye?"

"Arre... mei to kab ka khada hoon, tum kaha khoi hui ho?"

"Wo... Shreya se bat kar rhi thi," she was a bit hesitant.

"Hmm..." he seemed to be lost in his thoughts "K... kaisi hai wo ab?"

"Kafi... pareshaan hai,"

"Wo to hogi hi na, aur ye Daya... kamal kar dia! Wo to ye bhi nhi janta... ki... " he paused and went near the window. Tarika followed him.

Abhijit continued "Ye bhi nhi janta ki usne Shreya ko kitna... kitna... dukh diya hai,"

Tarika kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Mai samaj sakti hoon..." Tarika consoled him.

"Daya... kya yaar... ajeeb hai tu! Najane kya beet rahi hogi Shreya pe... I hope wo theek ho..."

Tarika smiled painfully.

"Kya Daya aur Shreya ko milane ka koi raasta nhi hai?" Abhijit asked himself while looking in the sky.

"Abhijit... bhagwaan par bharosa rakho... wo sab theek kar denge... Jaisa humari shaadi ke waqt hua tha... shayad unke saath bhi kuch waisa hi hone ho?"

"Tarika... humari baat alag hai! Wo ek case tha... Aur ye... asli zindagi,"

Tarika nodded, painfully.

"Kaash... kaash... tum jo keh rahi ho... wo sach ho jaye... bhagwaan sab theek karde kaash..."

Here on the other hand, Shreya encountered Siddharth.

He seemed really rich, and of course he was...

The only son of the famous business tycoon, Mr Sandeep Kumar, himself a businessman by profession, Siddharth Kumar had each and every thing he desired and wanted.

Shreya's parents were quite impressed with the way Siddharth presented himself in front of them.

They thought, that this rich businessman would surely keep their daughter happy. But they didn't knew there was something else than money, deserved and desired by their daughter...

When Siddharth was there, Purvi noticed him staring at Shreya in a strange manner. He looked at Shreya seductively. Shreya was too busy with her thoughts to notice this. Purvi didn't like this, but she didn't say.

Purvi was really worried for Shreya as she knew she was really fed of this, and could burst out any time. But, surprisingly, Shreya composed herself.

Once Shreya replied to them positively, followed by their departure, Shreya couldn't retain herself anymore.

She hugged her dearest bestie and let her tears fall. Purvi silently patted her back and tried to console her. But she wasn't able to do so.

Shreya cried out so loudly that it made her parents come into her room, thereby; receiving an explanation by Purvi as - Shreya didn't want to leave her mum n dad and always wanted to be their lil' princess... but now, as she was going away, she was crying.

Shreya's mom n dad agreed with her and consoled Shreya.

Shreya somehow controlled herself in front of her parents and later on poured her heart to Purvi, who tried her best to control her.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Shreya came out of her pool of thoughts by Karan and Ishita's voice.

"Ma'am... ye file Head Quarters bhejwani hai?" asked Ishita.

After receiving no response from her, Karan said "Ma'am! Ma'am! Aap kaha kho gayi?"

Shreya came out her world.

"Haan... haan... tumne kuch kaha?" Shreya asked.

"Ma'am, aap kaha kho gayi thi? Hum itne deer se apko bula rahe hai..." Karan said.

"Ab... wo sorry, tum bolo kya kehna hai..."

Soon after their query was solved, Ishita and Karan went out with the entrance of Purvi.

Before Purvi could say anything, Shreya busted out with "Dekh Purvi... mujhe kal ke bare mei koi bat nhi karni hai,"

"Lekin Shreya... baat to sunn," said Purvi but was cut by Shreya.

"Lekin kya sunnu Purvi?" but couldn't say further as Daya and Abhijit entered.

They both came near the girls. Daya with a happy and content smile, while Abhijit with a worried face, which he managed to hide.

"Good morning sir," Purvi said with a fake smile.

Daya was lost in Shreya. Purvi and Abhijit noticed this. They both smiled.

Abhijit acted as if coughed. With this, Daya came out of the trance. Purvi hid her smile. While Shreya was still busy in her thoughts.

"Aa... Haan... Haan... Good Morning, Good morning," Daya said staring at shreya.

Shreya looked at him. He smiled, but she didn't.

"Arre... Abhijit!" Daya said "Tumhe yaad hai... wo last to last year... ek case aaya tha," he said so and moved to his seat. Shreya hadn't expected this. She had expected that Daya will say something to her regarding the day before yesterday's events.

"Arre... wo jisme..." Daya continued "Jissme... World War II ki rifle ki ek khoon hua tha? Yaad hai tumhe? Uss case ka number yaad hai tumhe? Mujhe yaad nhi aaraha,"

Abhijit looked at Shreya and Purvi simultaneously.

"World War II to dekho..."Abhijit said and moved bear Daya "Wo... to matlab dekh. Aisa tha na... ki wo,"

Shreya had enough of this. She didn't stand there to hear the further conversation. She got frustrated and, with fast steps, walked near the door and closed it with a bang.

Purvi followed her with a loud "Shreya!" and went with her.

Abhijit shook his head while Daya took out his notepad.

"Lo bhai!" Abhijit said "Ab kyu nhi bola?"

"Yaar... mujhme himmat nhi hai," he said and opened the cap of his pen.

"Yaar... dekh, Kal tum pareshaan thae. Tumhara phone nahi utha rahi thi. Aaj... saamne thi to baat karni chahiye thi na yaar," Abhijit said.

"Arre yaar, yaar...mujhse nhi hoga,"

"Arre..."

"Issliye... apni dill ki baat... iss letter mei likh raha hoon," Daya said.

Abhijit smiled with "Ohho! Love letter!"

"Yaar... Dekh mai koi romantic type ka aadmi to hoon nhi, Aise mai maine kuch bola, uss samay kuch ulta seedha muh se nikal gaya... Phir usse accha to apna ye letter hi theek hai,"

"Kisne kisne kaha tum romantic nhi ho yaar? Ab love letter ki likhne se zyada aur romantic kya ho sakta hai?" he said really loud.

"Arre... dheere bol..." Daya looked around to check if anyone was around "Koi sun lega,"

"Arre to sunne dena yaar... Pyaar kiya toh darna kya?" Abhijit said in full filmy style.

"Oh... Shashi Kapoor ji... abhi apko mera ek kaam karna hai,"

"Haan ji... Boliye,"

"Aapko mera ye jo letter haina..."

"Ji..."

"Ye aapko Shreya taq pahuchaana hai..."

"Mai?! Un... Unko?!"

"Ji..." And Daya got busy in penning down the letter.

"Haan... haan... unko... unke liye hi toh hai ye..." Abhijit said with a fake smile and then thought - Agar Shreya ko letter de diya... toh uske ghar mei problem ho jaye gi... Aur agar nhi diya... toh mere yaar ka dill toot jayega... Hey bhagwan! Mai karu toh kya karu?

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **Whoosh...! There is it! It took me a whole lot of time to type this one...**

 **Do read and review... and tell me how it was...**

 **Thanks to the silent readers, the guests, and the other ones who reviewed...**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Quote of the Day - Where hast thou wandered. gentle gale, to find the perfumes thou dost bring? - William C. Bryant**

 **Till the next chapter...**

 **Be happy**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Don't fight**

 **Spread light**

 **And...**

 **Forgive more**

 **Lastly, read n review...**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours Blair...**

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I'm back! How are you all?! Thanks for your reviews... They are really encouraging... I hope you're fine... let's begin...**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Forgotten Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bureau Canteen...**

An irritated, frustrated and angry Shreya entered with a loud thud. As it was morning, no one was around. Shreya was followed by Purvi.

"Shreya..." Purvi tried to make her calm "Dekh... aram se... shaant ho ja,"

Shreya was fuming in anger but followed her friend's order.

"Shreya... baith ja," Purvi said.

Shreya followed.

"Ab arram se meri baat ko dhyaan se sunn,"

"Nhi Purvi!" Shreya snapped back angrily "Ab toh kuch bhi nhi reh gaya hai sunne ke liye... Tunne khud hi dekhana, aaj unhone mujhse baat taq nhi ki. Iss sab ka mai kya matlab samjhau?!"

"Shreya relax... Shaant ho ja. Le paani pe," Purvi said in a calm voice.

Shreya reluctantly drank the water. Tears made their way through her eyes.

Purvi secretly messaged Tarika to come there. Suddenly, her phone rang.

Shreya was busy in her thoughts to notice anything.

Purvi looked at the caller ID and a smile appeared on her lips. It was Sachin.

"Hello," Purvi said.

"Hi Purvi! Purvi... wo kaisi hai?"

"Sachin..." Purvi turned towards Shreya who was crying bitterly with her head on the table. Purvi shook her head and continued "Sachin... bohot pareshaan hai Shreya..."

"Oh no! Purvi... kuch toh karna padega na..."

"Lekin kya?"

"Kuch aisa jisse ki... Daya sir aur Shreya ek ho jaye?"

"Hmmm... par kya kar sakte hai?"

"Wo toh nhi pta par... mai apni muh boli behen ko... aise nhi dekh sakta,"

"I can understand Sachin... Par halat hi kuch aise hai ki..."

"Hmm... Par we have to do something... before it's too late...?"

"Sahi kaha..."

"Acha... usne kuch khaya? Mujhe nhi lgta..."

"Mai puchti hoon,"

"Theek hai... kahabar deti rehna, Bye!"

"Hmm... Ok bye..."

She disconnected the call and sat near Shreya. Soon Tarika arrived.

Tarika sat beside Shreya and kept her hand on her shoulder. Shreya looked up and hugged Tarika. Tarika hugged her back. She cried silently in the arms of her dearest bestie. Purvi patted her back.

Shreya knew now that these were the only people who wanted her to be happy. All the rest wanted her to marry Siddharth. No one was ready to listen to HER heart.

"Shreya... Shreya..." Tarika began when Shreya was a bit comfortable.

"Shreya... listen sab theek ho jayega," Purvi said.

"Ya... Tumhe strong rehna hoga," Tarika said in a fresh tone.

Shreya said, with tears in her eyes "Ab... ab kuch nhi ho sakta. Sab khat... khatam ho gaya hai!" And cried out aloud once again.

Suddenly, Shreya's phone rang. Tarika looked at the caller ID as Shreya was crying bitterly.

Tarika didn't want this to happen. She didn't wanted Shreya to talk to the person on the line. But sadly, she had to give her the phone.

"Shreya... Wo..." Tarika began in a trembling tone.

Shreya and Purvi looked up.

"S... Siddharth ka pho... phone hai," Tarika finished.

Purvi looked at Shreya who silently nodded, wiped her tears and picked up the call, departing from there.

Once she left, Purvi kept her hand on Tarika's shoulder.

"Purvi..." Tarika said with a painful smile "Kya yehi hogi humari Shree ki zindagi?"

Purvi shook her head while Tarika continued "Kya ye sab Daya ki deeri ka nateeja hai?"

"Shayad haan," Purvi said in a hurtful tone.

"Bas ab sab kuch pehle jaise ho jaye..." They both said together.

Abhijit decided to give the letter to Shreya the same evening and thought that he would help her in convincing her parents. He talked with Tarika on this topic and then took this decision.

Also, because he couldn't see his two friends being torn apart in front of his eyes. He wanted to see his brother happy, full of life, and not with a fake smile pasted over his face.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Abhijit was walking to and fro in front of the main door of Shreya's house. He didn't knew that someone was watching him.

He pushed his hand to ring the bell, and then pulled it back without ringing it. He repeated this several times. He didn't knew why but he was scared to go inside. A fear was shown on his face.

He said to himself "Jau ki na jau? Jauga toh Shreya ke ghar mei problem ho jaye gi... Agar nhi toh Daya ka dill toot jayega... Kya karu?"

He finally decided to go inside. So, he gathered some courage, and rang the bell with trembling hands.

TING-TONG

TING-TONG

The door opened a creak. Shreya's mom opened it. She was wearing a dark green colored sarre with heavy jewelry. Anyone could say that she was going to a party.

Abhijit wished her and entered inside.

He asked "Aunty... aap log kahi jaa rahe ho?"

"Haan beta... wo meri ek dost hai... Aanchal... uski beti ki sagai hai aaj... bas hum teeno wahi jaa rahe hai..." replied Shreya's mom while settling her hair.

"Ohho aunty... phir kahi maine aap ko disturb toh nhi kar diya?"

"Arre beta... kya keh rahe ho? Aisa kuch nhi hai... Acha batao kya loge? Thanda? Garam?"

"Nhi nhi aunty... mujhe zara Shreya se milna hai... Kuch zaroori bat karni hai..."

"Haan beta... mai abhi usse bulati hoon..."

And then, Shreya's mom went upstairs to call her.

Suddenly, Abhijit's phone rang. It was Daya. They were unaware of the fact that someone was listening to their conversation. The conversation was as follows...

"Daya mere bhai..." But Abhijit was cut.

"Abhijit tum kaha ho? Maine kaha tha na... aaj Shreya ko wo letter de dena... please yaar," asked Daya.

"Ghabra mat... tera hi kaam karne aaya hoon," Abhijit said with a smirk.

"Tunne Shreya ko letter diya? Bata na... Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai... Please kuch bol na... kahi wo gussa na ho jaye... Tum kuch kehte kyu nhi?"

"Kuch bol ne dega tab na?"

"Sorry," came a quick reply.

"Acha sunn... wo... aunty gayi hai Shreya ko bula ne... uske aate hi... ye letter... sorry... TERA letter Shreya taq pahucha doonga..."

"Thank you boss... tum na hote to pta nhi kya hota?"

"Yaar... dost bhi bolta hai... aur thank you bhi kehta hai...?"

"Acha sorry..."

"Chal!"

"Acha kaam hone ke bad phone karna..."

"Zaroor... apka ye letter uski sahi haqdaar ke haathon mei thama ke hi laute ga aap ka ye veer yodha..."

"Acha bas bas..."

"Haan haan chal theek hai theek hai... rakhta hoon..."

"Ok bye!"

"Bye..."

The person who was hearing their conversation was fuming in anger.

"Daya bhi na..." Abhijit said to himself.

Seconds later, a beauty descended from the stairs, with her mom.

Wearing an exquisite, light pink Anarkali suit, she looked stunning with absolutely no make up or jewelry. She had left her hair open, as she always did.

Abhijit looked at her with a brotherly smile as she descended down the stairs, followed by her mum.

"Hello sir," She greeted Abhijit once she came down.

Abhijit nodded with a smile, which was followed by the honk, probably, of a car.

HONK-HONK

HONK-HONK

"Arre Alka! Kaha reh gayi?! Aur Shreya kaha hai?" Shouted Shreya's dad from outside "Usse kaho jaldi aaye! Aanchal bar bar phone kar rahi hai!"

"Aayi!" Shreya's mom shouted from within "Ye bhi na... Car mei toh inse baitha hi nhi jaata... Bacho... tum dono baat karlo... Shreya... uske bad tum aa jana,"

"Ji mummy,"

Her mom smiled and went out grabbing her clutch. The person outside hid behind the wall, and was unnoticed by Shreya's mom.

Once her mom had gone out, Shreya asked Abhijit "Kya baat hai sir? Aap yaha?"

"Aa... wo darasal... Mujhe kuch de... dena..."

"Sir kya baat hai?" She seemed a bit upset, probably, because of Daya.

Abhijit shook his head in disappointment and then said in a fresh tone "Shreya wo... ye... actually, kuch dena tha tumhe,"

Shreya became confused "Kya sir?"

He didn't reply, instead took out an orange colored envelope and handed it over to Shreya.

An already confused Shreya became more confused.

"Ye kya hai sir?" she asked while examining the envelope closely.

"Actually... wo... iss letter mei," He took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly, opened them again and continued "Daya ne apni dill ki baat likhi hai,"

The floor swept beneath Shreya's feet. She was shocked. Shocked would be small word, she was much more than shocked... Much more...

She never knew, Daya sir, NO! her Daya sir would ever write to her... that to... regarding this...?

She looked at the letter again and gulped. Tears made their way through her eyes. She tremebled a bit, but Abhijit made her balance.

Abhijit was noticing each of her actions. He had expected this.

"Sirr... ye...?" Shreya said with immense tears in her eyes.

Abhijit nodded with a smile "Haan Shreya. Ab tumhara intezaar khatam. Wo waqt aagaya hai, jab tum dono ek hoge... Ek saath..."

Shreya nodded with a smile, still having tears.

The person outside was so jealous that he would want to break Daya's neck, if he appeared in front of him.

"Shreya, ab ye aansu poocho, aur ek smile do," He said and wiped her tears.

Abhijit was about to move outside when stopped hearing Shreya's voice as "Thank you sir, agar aap na hote to pta nhi kya hota..."

He turned back with "Shreya... apne bhai ko koi thank you bolta hai?"

She didn't reply but hugged him. A pure hug of a brother n sister. He smiled and silently patted her back.

She separated and was about to say something when...

HONK-HONK

"Lgta hai... mujhe chalna chahiye," Abhijit said and went out. The person again his behind the wall.

Shreya said since again "Thank you sir!"

Abhijit smiled and nodded and went out.

Shreya was really happy and said to herself "Sir ne letter likha? Wo bhi mere liye? Yakin nhi ho raha... I just hope ki sab theek ho jaye..."

She was about to open the letter when her mom barged inside.

"Shreya! Kaha reh gayi?! Abhijit toh kab ka nikal gaya hai! Tu kaha reh gayi?!"

"Mom... mai aa rhi hoon, aap chalo... I'm coming,"

"Nhi! Shreya... Waise hi bohot late ho gya hai! Chala ab,"

"Ma... mai aati hoon na... aap chalo,"

"Shreya... chal na..."

"Acha theek hai," Shreya picked up the letter and started to walk.

"Kya hai letter mai?" her mom asked.

"K... kuch nhi... wo e... electricity bill hai,"

"Toh aake dekh Lena. Ab rakh isse," her mom said and took the letter and kept it on the table.

Shreya unwilling went out.

The person again his itself behind the wall. Shreya's mom locked the main door and took Shreya with her in the car.

"Kaash... mai wo letter padh pati..." Shreya thought "Yakin nhi hota... ab mera intezaar khatam," She smiled.

Here, outside her house, the person was still fuming in anger and clenching his fist.

"Shreya... tumne theek nhi kiya! Ab dekh mei kya karta hoon," He said gave a wicked laugh.

He entered inside the house, probably, with spare keys and took the envelope.

"Ab dekho... Baai kaise bazzi palat ti hai," And he gave an evil laughter.

 **At the Function**

When Shreya was in the function, her mind was just thinking about that letter. Her mind was not able to concentrate upon a single thing. She just wanted to go back and read the letter.

 **At 9:00 P.M.**

 **Shreya's house**

Shreya was the first one to enter the house. She immediately took that letter with her, without being noticed by her parents. She went into her room saying that she was really tired. She messaged Purvi and told her about the letter. Purvi asked if she could also come, because she had to take a file from Shreya. Shreya agreed happily.

 **In Shreya's room**

Shreya opened the seal of the envelope. A thin, white sheet was kept inside it. She opened it gently with her hands. She held the paper in her hands and started reading it.

With each and every word she read, her mind started losing consciousness. She felt dizzy. She didn't knew what to do or how to react. She had not at all expected this from her Daya sir...

She felt hating him, killing him. How he do this to her? She hadn't expected this. Tears made their way through her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The door opened a creak, and Purvi entered.

She had expected a happy and content Shreya. But what she saw, made her utterly shocked. She saw Shreya weeping badly. She immediately went near her and started consoling her. She asked her many a times what had happened. But Shreya just cried.

Purvi noticed a paper lying near the bed. She immediately picked it up and read it...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Hi Shreya!

Kaisi ho? I hope theek hogi. Arre... of course hogi, Siddharth se shaadi jo hone wali ha! Congratulations! Waise... maine ye letter tumhe apne dill ki baat batane ke liye likha hai... Read on...

I know that you like me? Right? Like to chota word hai... You love me na? I know that...

But... maine tumhe kabhi uss nazar se nhi dekha hai. Never and agar tumhe mera tumhare prati concern aur care mera love lgta hai toh... You are definitely wrong.

Mujhe Abhijit se pta chala ki you love me... and tumhari shaadi hone wali hai. Mujhe laga ki tumse bat karke iss problem ko suljha lunga... But cases... file work and uff! Time nhi mila... Toh socha letter likh doon.

Well... I hope ab tumhare sab confusions clear ho gaye hai... agar nhi toh...

I DON'T LOVE YOU... And if you love me... then you better control your emotions.

Bye... and enjoy your happy married life ahead...

Your senior,

Senior Inspector Daya

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Purvi was shocked. She didn't knew what to say.

She just patted Shreya's head, trying to console her. Purvi found something fishy in that letter. That handwriting... it wasn't Daya's... But the pain she had after seeing Shreya's sad face, she had to forget about it for the moment.

Shreya didn't knew what to do... Should tell this to Abhijit? Or to someone else?

Purvi was also taken aback. She had never thought that something like this would happen. If Daya didn't love Shreya, then also, he would have never used such words for her. And... that 'Your senior, Senior Insp. Daya,' Why would Daya write something like this. He had never ever written like this. Not even in his formal letters. She knew, he used to write 'Daya' only. And... this handwriting... It wasn't his... But... at that time... she had to console Shreya.

"Shreya... Shreya... chup hoja... everything will be alright... Sab theek ho jayega," Purvi caressed her hair.

"P... Purvi... Ye sab kyu hua? M... mai... maine galti kar di p... pyaar karke," Shreya cried.

"Nhi Shreya... please mat ro... Please chup ho ja," Purvi herself couldn't control her tears "Hum... Abhijit sir, Tarika se baat karege. Chup ho ja... Sab theek ho jayega,"

"Nhi Purvi!" Shreya jerked "Tum Abhijit sir ko kuch nhi bologi... please,"

"Magar..."

"Please Purvi,"

"Okay... magar tu promise kar ki aise himmat nhi haregi," Purvi tried hard to control her tears.

Shreya nodded and both hugged each other.

Purvi, somehow, made Shreya sleep. She was utterly shocked... She decided to stay with Shreya for the night. How would Alka aunty not agree? ;P

 **I-I-I-I-I**

The next day came quite fast for the two besties. Shreya had somehow made up her mind for marrying Siddharth. Purvi tried hard to smile with Shreya. But deep inside her heart, she, herself knew that Shreya had a smile pasted over her face. She wanted to save Shreya from that Siddharth. But... she didn't knew what to do.

 **CID Bureau**

"Good Morning sir!"

"Good Morning Daya sir!"

"Morning sir!"

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning Daya!"

All these sounds greeted Daya in the morning. But not that one which he lounges to hear. HER voice... He was literally carving to listen her cheerful 'Good Morning!'

Then she entered, with her friend. She was, indeed, looking tired. It was clearly visible from her face that she was really fed up because of something.

Surprisingly for Daya, she didn't wish him. He went near her, when she was quietly standing in one corner. They was not noticed by any of their teammates. He kept a hand on her shoulder. She jerked his hand. He was shocked.

"Shreya... kya hua? Pareshaan ho?" He asked with care and concern.

"Apko kya? Huh?!" snapped Shreya. Realizing her mistake, she said "I mean... mujhe kuch nhi hua hai SIR,"

"Acha... wo -" He was about to ask about the letter, when ACP sir called him.

The whole day went like this. Shreya ignored Daya all the time while here Daya and Abhijit were really shocked regarding Shreya's rude behavior.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Shreya!" Daya roared once everyone had gone home.

"Kya hua sir?" She asked very calmly.

Daya shook his head with "Please batao... kya baat hai?"

"Maine kaha na sir... koi baat nhi hai," Again a calm reply.

"Oh God Shreya! C'mon! Sach kya hai batati kyu nhi?"

"Kaisa sach sir?"

"Tumhari chuppi ka sach," growled Daya.

She didn't reply, just turned to go.

"Acha, Shreya!" he began in a fresh tone "Wo..." Shreya turned to look at him and he continued "Tumne wo letter padha, jawab nhi diya?"

A hurricane, that was building inside her, bursted out with "Jawab chahiye aap ko? Haan? Toh ye lijiye SIR! Mera jawab! MAI AAPSE PYAAR NHI KARTI!"

Daya was shocked.

"Mere hi galti thi! Aap ki nhi... mai hi toh... kuch samay ke liye behek gayi thi. I'm sorry sir... but ab aur nhi... ab waisa hi hoga... jaisa aap chahege... As you wish..."

Daya's eyes were full of tears. He had no idea of what Shreya was talking about.

Shreya turned to go, with tears in her eyes, shouted at the top of her voice "I HATE YOU!"

Shreya, with tears of hatred and anger, went from there.

Daya stood there motionless. He had no idea what he just experienced. He really didn't knew what Shreya was talking about. He had not at all expected this. He had thought shreya will be happy after reading this.

But... this? He didn't knew anything. His mind was criss-crossed with various thoughts. He wasn't able to understand a thing.

Suddenly, his phone beeped.

 _"Jaldi aaja... Aaj Tarika ne Butter Chicken banaya hai ;P"_

He couldn't help but give a teary smile. He packed his stuff and planned to go. But as he descended down the flight of stairs, he saw her... Yes... it was her...

She was banging her head on the wall of the parking area and... and was crying...

He couldn't believe his eyes. He ran down the stairs and kept her hand on her shoulder and uttered "Shreya..."

She looked at him. Shreya went deep into his eyes, finding all that she needed. All the love for her was clearly visible in his eyes. She just wanted to hug him and pour out her heart. She was about to extend her arms and fall into his... When...

She suddenly remembered that letter... Yes that LETTER...

She jerked him. Anger, irritation and frustration was clearly visible on her face. She nearly trembled.

"Shreya..." He tried to hold her but she moved back, tears rolling down her eyes like a waterfall.

"Maine kiya kya hai? Meri galti kya hai? Bolti kyu nhi?" He was a little angry now.

"Apki koi galti nhi hai!" Shreya shouted "Sari meri hi galti hai! Sab, sirf meri hi galti hai! Galti ki thi apse pyaar karke!" She banged her fist and went from there.

He was shocked, utterly shocked.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

He was driving rashly through the dark and damp city of Mumbai. It had rained in the afternoon. He was just pushing the steering wheel wherever he wanted to. Her word were echoing in his ears. It was really unbelievable for him...

 _"Sari meri hi galti hai! Sab, sirf meri hi galti hai! Galti ki thi apse pyaar karke!"_

He didn't knew, whether it was a misunderstanding or... something else? But... at that time, his mind was too weak to think practically. He didn't know where to go... He just wanted to go... Just GO... Where? He didn't know...!

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the HONK-HONK from the opposite side.

When SUDDENLY...!

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **So...? What do you think is gonna happen next? Will DaReya unite?**

 **Well... thank you... to all the reviewers...**

 **Thank you to all the guests and also to the silent readers...**

 **THANK YOU! :)**

 **Well...**

 **Quote of the Day : Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment - Lord Buddha**

 **Well... till next update...**

 **Stay happy**

 **Have fun**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Fight less**

 **And...**

 **at last...**

 ***read and review***

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours Blair...!**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks... I'm back with the last chapter of the story... I hope that you enjoy...**

 **Not for Shreya Roy: Hey! I wasn't trying to say that... I was just saying shouldn't we try something new and fresh...?**

 **Okay, okay... before you guys read on... please have look at the previous chapter of the story...**

 **No no! not because I've made a change but coz I'm posting almost after one month, so I'm sure...you might have forgotten the story... But I won't blame you all for that... Its my fault... But I was busy I mean... really really busy... And I had written this chap in portions... So...I'm posting it now... after 1 month!**

 **Really sorry for being late... Please read on...**

 **Sorry for the mistakes... if any... now read on...**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reunion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I-I-I-I-I**

He was driving rashly through the dark and damp city of Mumbai. It had rained in the afternoon. He was just pushing the steering wheel wherever he wanted to. Her word were echoing in his ears. It was really unbelievable for him...

 _"Sari meri hi galti hai! Sab, sirf meri hi galti hai!Galti ki thi apse pyaar karke!"_

He didn't knew, whether it was a misunderstanding or... something else? But... at that time, his mind was too weak to think practically. He didn't know where to go... He just wanted to go... Just GO... Where? He didn't knew...!

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the HONK-HONK from the opposite side.

When SUDDENLY...!

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" a man wearing a red shirt was shouting like anything. He was carrying a muscular man, whose face was completely dipped in blood.

"Doctor! Please iss aadmi ko bacha lijiye!" he shouted again.

Soon, two ward boys came in and picked made the man lie on the stretcher. He was not responding. He was unconscious and his breathing had almost stopped. He was taken into the OT and the operation began.

"Ji aap hume bayaiye ki aap iss aadmi le kya lagte hai?" the doctor asked the man in the red shirt.

"Mai inka kuch nhi lagta. Maine to aisa bas insaniyat ke naate kiya." the man spoke.

"Hmm... apko inke pass se koi phone mila?" asked the doctor.

"Ji doctor..." the man searched his pockets. "Ye raha."

"Thanks... Aap kuch deer yahi rukiye."

The man nodded.

The doctor looked for the contact list. The first number on the patient's speed dial was named as

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Abhijit'

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Nhi! Nhi! Nhi! Sameer ko goli mat maro Viraj! Pleaseee! Tum chaho to mujhe mardo!" cried Nidhi.

"Nhi Nidhi! Tum bhaag jao yaha se!" Sameer turned to Viraj. "Aur tu! Himmat hai to jaane de isse! Maar dal mujhe!"

Viraj was constantly turning his gun point from Nidhi to Sameer to Nidhi and again to Sameer.

"Nhi Sameer! Mai tumhe chod kar nhi jaugi!" Nidhi hugged Sameer

"Aaye tum dono!" shouted Viraj. "Bas karo! Aur dhyaan se suno! Aaj tum dono mei se koi nhi bachega!"

Sameer and Nidhi hugged each other, probably, for the last time...

And suddenly, there was a gunshot! For the next few minutes, Sameer and Nidhi weren't able to see a thing, as went unconscious because of the bullet's sound.

They came into senses after ten minutes and immediately hugged each other. Nidhi cried but she knew these were the tears of happiness as now Sameer was with her.

The both looked at the dead body of Viraj, who had been shot down by the police just a few minuted ago.

"Nidhi..." Sameer kept his hand on Nidhi's shoulder. "Maine kaha tha na, jab do log pyaar karte hai to, duniya ki koi bhi taqat unhe ek hone se rok nhi skti. Viraj jaise logo ka aant mei yahi haal hota hai. Tum janti hona, usne hume alag karne ke liye tumhe ye yakin dilaya tha ki mai ek murderer hoon? Par aaj hum ek saath hai... Thanks to Nitin... Viraj ke saath jo hua, acha hua. Use ya to maut naseed hoti hai, ya aur bhi battar..."

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Kya sach mei aisa hoga?" he asked himself. "Kahi mei bhi maar na jau! Agar mei maar gaya to?! Nhi! Nhi! Mai abhi marna nhi chahata!"

And he shouted aloud "Naaahhiii!"

A huge 'Sshhhhhhhh...' came from the people sitting beside him in the theatre.

Sweat was visible on his entire face. He was really in a great shock.

He immediately rushed towards his home. He was actually really scared this time. Although he loved her, he couldn't make her his at the cost of his LIFE!

He went home... He had a big thing to do...

He entered his house and took out that white piece of paper and read the first and the last two words...

 _ **'To my dearest Shreya...'**_

 _ **'With lots and lots of love from your Daya'**_

He took a big sigh and started his car. He was thinking what will she say when she sees him and when he will tell her about the letter...?

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"Tumne aise kyu kiya?"_

 _"Hume alag karke tumhe kya mila?!"_

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

He was expecting the worst outcomes, but he had to tell her at any cost now. Now he just wanted to tell her the truth. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore. Just once chance was wanted by him, he was wanting to tell her really soon...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni!" he rang her up.

"Hua kya?" she responded. "Aur tum itne darre huye kyu ho?"

"Bas mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai. Please Central Park mei milo. Abhi!" he was sweating.

"Itni raat ko?"

"Please..." he pleaded.

"A... Acha theek hai..." she replied and he cut off the line. Soon, she was on the way to Central Park.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Ab batao kya kehna hai?" she asked him.

"Mu... Mujhe tumhe ek sach batana hai..." he was hesitant.

"Kaho..." she was suspicious.

"Wo... mai..."

"Arre... bolo bhi..."

"Actually, mujhe ek bohot badi glti ho gyi hai..."

"Galti?! Kaisi galti?"

"Maine... wo... actually..." he took a deep breath and finally said "Shreya, tumhare pass jo letter hai, wo Daya ka letter nhi hai..."

"Kya?!" she was super shocked.

 _"How does he know about my relation with Daya? How? How does he know about the letter?"_ She thought.

"Haan Shreya... asli letter mere pass hai..." his head was down.

Shreya was silent. She wasn't speaking a word. She was feeling guilty. Really really guilty.

"Shreya..." he kept his hand on her shoulder. "Please... mujhe maaf kardo... please..."

Shreya wasn't paying attention. Tears were flowing down her face.

Then she immediately spoke "Siddharth, wo letter kaha hai?"

Siddharth lowered his head and took out a paper from his pocket and gave it to her with "Ye raha Shreya... please mujhe maaf kardo..."

Shreya snatched the letter from him and tore it and started reading it...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"To my dearest Shreya,

Hey! Kaisi ho? Janta hoon, tum mere jawab ka intezaar kar rhi ho na, aur aaj, mei jyada waqt nhi gawauga. Seedhe seedhe mudde ki baat karuga. Shreya... Samaj nhi aaraha ki mai kaise kahu, lekin aaj mai tumhe khona nhi chahta. Wo issliye Shreya, kyu ki... mai ab tumse...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pyaar karne laga hoon... Haan Shreya... ye sach hai... yahi sach hai...

'I LOVE YOU!'

Aaj mai saari duniya ke saamne chilla ka kehna chahta hoon...

'I LOVE YOU SHREYA!"

Mai to janta bhi nhi ki tumse pyaar ka ehsaas pehli baar kab hua tha... Lekin jab se hua hai, tab se meri zindagi bohot khoobsurat lagne lagi hai. Sach mei Shreya...

"I LOVE YOU!"

Please mujhe reply zarur karna.

I love you!

With lots and lots of love from your Daya...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Ye..." she cried out. "Ye kya hai Siddharth?!" tears welled up in her eyes.

"D... dekho Shreya... mai... mai... exp... explain kar sakta hoon, please ek mauka do...!" begged Siddharth.

Shreya was about to speak something when her phone rang. She wiped off her tears and picked up her phone with "Hello..."

"Hello Shreya!" a panicked Purvi spoke from the other side.

"Kya hua Purvi?!" a scared Shreya asked. "Tum itni tension mei kyu ho?"

"Wo... wo... Shreya..."

"Kya hua Purvi! Saaf saaf bol na!"

"Shreya... wo... Daya sir..."

"Daya sir?!" tears began to flow through her eyes as she sensed something was wrong. "Kya hua Daya sir ko?!"

"Shreya... wo... Daya sir ka... accident ho gya." she spoke in one breath.

"Kya!?" the phone in her hand fell down. She sat on her knees and clutched the letter near her chest.

Siddharth was shocked to see her like this. He immediately picked up the phone and continued the talk with Purvi as "Purvi! kya hua?!"

"Siddharth... wo... Daya sir ka accident ho gya hai!"

"Kya?!" he clutched his hair tightly. "Ye kya ho gya!? Ye sab meri waja se hi hua hai!"

"Kya?! Tumhari waja se kaise?!"

"Aaaa... ku... kuch nhi..." he tried to manage the situation. "Shreya... aur mai bas aarahe hai..."

"Theek hai... Mald Ritcher Hospital... jldi!"

"Theek hai!"

And they hung up. Shreya was still lying lying on the ground. Tears were flowing down her eyes. She was feeling guilty.

Siddharth bent down on her level and said with guilt in his eyes "Sh... Shreya... please... mujhe maaf kardo... mai... mai... bohot sharminda hoon..."

"Abhi iss sab ka koi matlab nhi hai Siddharth..."

"Shreya..." he said with tears in his eyes. "Please mujhe maaf kardo... mai... mai..."

"Nhi Siddharth... abhi nhi... abhi mujhe ek adhura kaam niptana hai..." she said and ran towards her car.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

She pushed the steering wheel right and then left and again right. She was on her way to the hospital. There was nothing that could stop her. Tears were flowing down her eyes like a never ending waterfall. She was feeling really guilty. She glanced at the letter again.

 _'How could she not trust him?'_

 _'How could she even THINK that he didn't love her?'_

 _'Will he be fine?'_

 _'Will they ever unite?'_

 _'What will happen next?'_

 **I-I-I-I-I**

She reached the hospital after a rough ride of 25 minutes. All she knew was that Sr. Insp. Daya, no! her Daya was in this hospital. She barged at the receptionist, enquiring about Daya, she came to know that he was on the 14th floor as his condition was really serious and had to be admitted immediately, that too, in a special ward. A nurse also told her that he had suffered a lot of blood loss and his chances of recovery were near to zero.

This was enough for her to understand that she was the only one responsible for this condition of his.

She ran for the lift. But! Damn! The lift wasn't working. She cleared the sweat that had formed on her forehead. She ran for the stairs and ran as soon as her legs could carry her.

And suddenly, she slipped and fell down. But she stood up and started walking again.

Her legs pained but she didn't care. She just ran up the stairs and finally at the 14th floor, just after nearly crashing with Purvi, she ran towards his ward.

The light of the operation theatre turned off. Her heart started beating faster as the doctor came out, with a tensed expression.

"Doctor..." the ACP asked the doctor. "Daya theek to hai na?"

The doctor kept mum.

"Doctor bataiye na!?" ACP asked again.

Abhijeet was too weak to say anything while the others didn't have the courage to say anything.

"Dekhiye ACP sir..." the doctor began. "Ab jo mei appse kehna wala hoon, wo shayad apke liye thoda mushqil ho skta hai..."

"Aap kya kehna chahiye hai doctor?" the ACP said with tears.

"Mei ye kehna chahta hoon ki, Mr Daya ko bachane ke humne puri koshish ki... lekin..."

"Lekin?!" Abhijeet Bergen in after a long pause with immense tears "Kya kehna chahte hai aap?"

"Humne koshish to ki magar wo khud hi jeena nhi chahte hai... unki will power bohot zyada weak hai... I'm sorry to say ki unke pass bohot kam waqt bacha hai... Acha hoga agar aap log unse jldi mill le. Really sorry..." said the doctor and tried to console the team and went from there.

All the team members except Shreya went inside to meet him. They came out after a minute as they couldn't see their beloved cop in such a state. Shreya came into the reality now.

"Purvi... Daya sir ab theek hai na?" she asked, expecting the worst reply.

"Shreya... unke pass waqt bohot kam hai... tu please ek baar unse jaake mil le... please..." requested Purvi.

"Haan Purvi... mai abhi jaati hoon..."

Purvi nodded and Shreya went inside.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Daya..." she entered with a teary face.

He opened his eyes to look at the new visitor. A small smile covered his lips seeing her. While she blamed herself for thus situation of his. Their eyes met, conveying a thousand words.

"S... Sh... Shreya..." he tried to speak, removing the mouth piece from his mouth.

"D... Daya..." she sat on her knees, tears flowing from her eyes, keeping her hands on his face, she continued with "I'm sorry... mai... mai... please... mujhe maaf kardo... please... please..." and she busted into tears, digging her face into his chest.

"Sh... Shreya..." he ruffled her hairs. "Pl... please... m... ma... mat... roo... aaahuuuhhhh!" and he took a long breath.

"Daya... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... really sorry... mai... Mai bohot buri hoon. I'm really sorry... really sorry..."

"Nhi Shreya..." said Daya. "Tu... tum m... m... mujhe... ple... please wada ka... Karo... ki..." he took a long breath. "Ki tum, k... khud... Ko... kabhi d... dosh... n... n... nhi dogi..."

"Daya mei..." she looked up, with tears.

"Nhi!" he shot a breath. "Wa... Wada Karo!" he demanded.

"Shreya looked at the monitor. It showed these were the last few minutes of Daya's life. She just wanted to make him secure and... happy?

"Daya... mei..." she began.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

She was driving rashly through the roads. There was no one on the streets. Who would be? At 3 A.M.?

Her eyes were filled with anger, rage and frustration. Just one word was mumbling in his head– SIDDHARTH.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

As expected,

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"Tumne aise kyu kiya?"_

 _"Hume alag karke tumhe kya mila?!"_

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

She said those words. His head hung down, he wondered what could've been if he hadn't hidden that letter. Her world would've been something else. In a small corner of his heart, he knew he did it right. No! Not right about hiding the letter! But, right about telling her the truth... of the letter.

He took a sigh and mumbled a sorry...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

She took a deep breath and looked down. All one could see was a deep trench. Surrounded by trees, it was more than a 1000 kilometers deep. One wrong step, and you'll land at the door of the almighty. It was was going to be dawn. And she had to this work before morning.

Mostly people came here with their loved ones, to spend some time alone.

But, she was here for a different reason. Something unusual.

She made sure that the envelope was tied with the red ribbon. She made sure that her watch and kerchief was kept on a nearby rock.

She took another long breath and stepped forward. Her foot slipped, but she managed to help herself. A burning sensation was present inside her.

Now, she was determined. She took another long breath; probably for the last time, closed her eyes, and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jumped off the cliff... saying"I LOVE YOU DAYA!"

 **4 years later...**

"I love you..." he kissed her on her forehead.

She blushed and said "I love you too..."

They were sitting near their graves in the church. It was the same day on which they both landed on the doorstep of the almighty. They still lived each other more than anything else.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Purvi! Dhyaan se!" Tarika held the flashlight as the four walked into the graveyard of the church.

"Haan haan Tarika..." replied Purvi.

"Tarika... shayad... wo dono uss taraf hai..." Sachin said as he pointed out towards the right side.

"Theek kaha..." said Abhijeet. "Chalo... waha chalte hai..."

And the four of then went.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Roses were placed on their graves. The four wished their souls peace and hoped that they would be somewhere, with each other.

"Abhi..." Tarika kept her hand on his shoulder. "Kya wo dono ek saath honge?"

 **I-I-I-I-I**

Daya heard them and said "Shreya.. dekho... wo log aagaye..."

He said so and Shreya looked in tha particular direction. She saw her brothers and besties. How much she wanted to be with them. But... she couldn't...

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Umeed to hai Tarika..." Abhijeet sighed.

"Tarika..." said Sachin.

"Haan..." she replied.

"Tumhe wo tare dikh rahe hai?" Sachin asked, pointing towards two bright starts shinning in the sky. Those two stars were enough to lighten the world.

Tarika looked at the stars and smiled.

"Wo... Daya aur Shreya haina Sachin?" Purvi asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Haan..." replied a tearful Sachin.

 **I-I-I-I-I**

"Kitne aache hai na wo..." said Shreya, with tears in her eyes.

"Haan..." Daya wrapped his arm around her, trying to control his tears.

 **Alas, they were together. So what if in the heaven of the almighty? They were together... and would always be. They were enjoying this moment of theirs. Waiting for the next day to come, the didn't worry about spending or not spending time with each other. If they were one, even a small smile was enough to brighten their day...**

 ***THE END***

 **Okay... so that finishes the story... I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it...**

 **Thank you for reviewing... and for being so supportive throughout... :)**

 **Please read and review... they mean a lot to me...**

 **I'll soon be back with another fic of mine... I already have an idea about it... just need to type it... :) It'll be posted soon...**

 **So, till the next story...**

 **Spread light**

 **Have fun**

 **Forgive more**

 **Fight less**

 **And... read and review ;)**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours Blair... :)**


End file.
